


Delving Deeper

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Femdom, NB/Femme, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasha wants a favor from Jamie. So she threads a finger through the hole in their harness, and makes them beg for it.Also, they're both 18 and possessed by the immortal experiences of Taliesin and Erika.
Relationships: Sasha Murasaki/Jamie Wrenly
Kudos: 111





	Delving Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm dying for some NB/femme loving here. ESPECIALLY with top energy. Fuck, I just want this out in the world. My kingdom for some representation.
> 
> There might be a part 2 if I can figure out how to stop obsessing over pillow placement and write some strap on love.
> 
> This takes place just before canon.

Sasha pressed up against Jamie, backing them into the accessible corner where they had set up. She was dressed for the party, a teasing amount of waist showing between smart white crop top and her black leather skirt, high heeled boots laced fashionably high over her knees.

Jamie was dressed to work.

"Jamie..." she whispered, tracing the leather straps on Jamie's chest. "I'm calling in a favor."

"Oh?" Jamie's face was poker smooth. "What kind?"

"The upstairs kind." Sasha slid a delicate finger under the center ring and pulled.

Jamie could feel the straps gently digging into their shoulders, turning the tug into a whole-body affair. Sure, they were high and they _did_ owe her a favor, but what kept them following in her wake was mostly... well, they'd call it curiosity. Eyes half lidded but mask otherwise intact, Jamie let themselves be pulled through the party and up the stairs. A few heads turned to look as they left the party, but the party-goers quickly turned back after meeting Sasha's eyes. Whatever the queen bee wanted with the drug dealer, it was none of their business.

Upstairs, Jamie slowed to a saunter. As fun as this was, and as curious as they might be, there was a dangerous light in her eyes that had to be addressed.

"If you want information on Cameron--"

Sasha spun Jamie around her and pressed them against a wall, draping her body over theirs. "Oh, sweetheart... You can hold on to your little secrets. Right now, I want something _else_." Her voice dripped with promise and innuendo.

Jamie's eyes burned, a hand reaching up to run over Sasha's exposed throat. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

She leaned in close and whispered into their ear. "I know I can." She followed up with a sharp tug and pulled them inside one of the rooms. As Sasha plucked Jamie's sunglasses off of their face, Jamie realized they must be in Jesse's room, probably happily lent to Sasha for her purposes. Sasha gave them a push, and they landed on the soft, black bedspread with a whump. A quick hop and she was fully straddling Jamie.

"There's no one else around, Sasha. You can drop the horny act." Jamie said, staring up at her. "What do you want?"

Her laugh was dark and syrupy sweet. "Oh... honey. This isn't an act." She slid her hands under Jamie's business cardigan, pushing it aside and exploring the textures underneath, and Jamie shivered pleasantly. "What I want... is to cum." She leaned over and whispered into their ear. "And I want you to get me there."

Jamie wracked their brain for Sasha's angle. She was the queen bitch, _the_ hottest of the hot, and she chose them? What did she get from this? Was this some step in a revenge on Cameron? Was she trying to get some leverage on Jamie? Nothing quite added up.

The breath in their ear vanished, and the weight on top of Jamie shifted as Sasha moved to sit up. "But if you're not comfortable... I'm not going to pressure you into anything. You can leave... if you want."

 _Fuck it._ Sasha was hot and horny and soft against them. Whatever plan Sasha was cooking up, Jamie could spin it in their own favor. They'd stay in control.

Jamie laced their fingers into Sasha's hair and pulled her down into a biting kiss that she ravenously returned. One of her hands plucked at the harness while the other slid up to Jamie's neck and shoulder. She was hot and smooth on top of them, and making little rolling motions with her hips. How long had it been since Jamie had done this? Too long. Not since New York. They drank in her touch, arching into her pressing body.

Sasha pulled away panting, matte lipstick miraculously intact, and looked over them. "You look so good, darling. God, your mouth is so open for me, your pretty pink lipstick smeared-- you look _fucked_." Jamie looked up at her. They felt fucked. "Put that pretty mouth to work for me, darling?"

"Why not?" It came out much more breathlessly than Jamie intended.

Sasha shifted up along Jamie's body, resting herself on Jamie's chest and lifting up her black leather skirt.

A sharp bark of laughter found its way out of Jamie's throat. "Lacy red panties? Oh you are a living cliche."

"Cliche, but effective." Sasha moved to hover over Jamie's face, bracing herself against the wall behind the bed. "Now, get to work."

Jamie reached out, feeling the lingerie under their fingertips and pressing in slightly. They could already feel wetness through the lace. _Gorgeous_. Jamie smiled darkly when they heard Sasha hiss in a breath when they pressed their mouth to her thigh, massaging in a little harder with their fingertips.

Jamie took their time. In their somewhat limited experience, everyone liked their oral a little differently. So, Jamie kissed her thighs and traced over her folds with their fingertips, taking stock of her reactions and listening carefully for the occasional little gasp or stifled moan Sasha let out while they teased her. 

They were partway into sucking a mark into her thigh when Jamie felt a hand knot itself into their hair. "Quit teasing, _darling_." Her voice was sweetened steel as she twisted their head away from her thigh and towards where she wanted their mouth, and with her other hand pulled her panties to the side. Jamie smiled, letting out a puff of a laugh against her folds, before licking a stripe along her, causing her thighs to tense and release around their head. 

Jamie glanced up to see Sasha's reaction and met her eyes. Her gaze burnt back into theirs, a high flush blooming across her face and neck, and her grip in their hair tightened as she pressed them further in. Grinning to themselves, Jamie leaned forward to delve in, resting their hands on her hips and tasting her tartness on their tongue. They lapped at her entrance, dipping their tongue in just the slightest amount, before shifting up to give her clit a few light sucks. Above them, Sasha let out a low, breathy moan. Shifting slightly, Jamie brought their hands in front of them, resting one on her thigh and disengaging from the delightful act they found themselves in. The hand in their hair clenched tighter and Sasha sent an absolutely murderous look down at them.

"Patience," Jamie said, rolling their eyes. They sucked two of their free fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Sasha looked like she wanted to devour them then and there, and some part of Jamie delighted in that raw want. Sure, Sasha might be stupidly hot, but that stupidly hot person desperately wanted _them_ now, so who really had the power?

Jamie slipped the fingers out of their mouth and held one against her entrance. "May I?" they asked, running a neat black nail lightly across her lips.

"Fuck yes." she whispered, and Jamie let their finger be sucked into the hot wetness of her pussy. Her walls were soft and pliant around their finger. Sasha let out a deep groan that turned into a gasp when Jamie leaned forward and took her clit into their mouth again. Using their thumb to stroke her outer lips, Jamie began to gently tongue her clit between sucks. Sasha's breath was coming in deep pants now, most of her weight going into leaning on the wall in front of her. Jamie increased their oral attention and added a second finger, gently crooking them towards themselves, as if beckoning Sasha closer to her orgasm.

A gasp, a bitten off whine, and Sasha was clenching around their fingers, bucking into their mouth, and cursing. Jamie filed away the moment of Sasha shaking in orgasm in a special part of their memory. She was hot like this. Big surprise. Jamie could feel their own arousal making everything sharp and intense, as well as the beginnings of a deep flush creeping around the edges of their face.

Sasha rode out her orgasm on Jamie's face, grinding herself into their mouth and tongue, until finally, she pulled away. Her grasp on Jamie's hair loosened as their fingers slipped out of her. After a few moments, she seemed to regain her composure, even as Jamie was left red-faced and breathless on the bed. A slow smile crept across her face as she sat back and took in her juices smeared across Jamie's reddening face. Jamie's cardigan was pushed off their shoulders; their lipstick was now utterly wrecked, their eyes dilated, and a dazed, satisfied grin plastered on their face.

"You're a sight, aren't you?" said Sasha. "Oh, if you could see yourself. You look hot when you're all worked up."


End file.
